


Observing Anarky

by Wanderlust_Novadust



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Impending apocalypses, Just a dumb thing I wanted to do, impending doom, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust_Novadust/pseuds/Wanderlust_Novadust
Summary: “Do you think we’ve seen it all?”The entity mulled over Lovecure’s words. Do you think we’ve seen it all? What did he mean by that? Before it could dwell too long, Lovecure elaborated.“Do you think it’ll all end one day, when we’ve seen it all? And do you think that’s soon?”
Kudos: 5





	Observing Anarky

“Do you think we’ve seen it all?”

The entity mulled over Lovecure’s words. _Do you think we’ve seen it all?_ What did he mean by that? Before it could dwell too long, Lovecure elaborated.

“Do you think it’ll all end one day, when we’ve seen it all? And do you think that’s soon?”

“No,” it responded, only audible to him.

Lovecure closed his eyes, chuckling… “You really think so.”

“Yes, I do,” Clement said.

“If you really do,” Lovecure said, looking out the window. The eyes manifesting around him seemed to start at his eye patch, branching out like flowers in bloom before floating about his head. These, sadly, others could see. Still, they could not hear it.

There was uncertainty flashing through the entity now, and Lovecure laughed, because he felt it too. The dark clouds in the sky signaled rain, but it was what the clouds hid that Lovecure was focused on. Great and lustrous, a black orb in the sky the size of a dwarf planet, perhaps? Lovecure looked at it with the faintest hint of an amused grin. The entity only stared.

“It’s the kind of thing you see in the movies,” Lovecure commented.

“You see that sort of thing all the time,” the entity responded in a whisper.

“Yeah, but not like this.”

“Like this?”

“Well, how are we gonna contain uh… That.” It wasn’t a real question. It was a statement of the obvious. The entity’s eyes all narrowed, focused in on the orb being slowly hidden by the clouds.

“I wonder what it means,” Lovecure mused when the eyes didn’t chime in again.

“The end, most likely.”

“So it will all end,” Lovecure asked with a laugh.

“Not when we’ve seen it all, but yes. It will all end.”

“You have any idea what that is?”

The entity thought long and hard. There were a few examples it could think of, but there was only one that seemed to make enough sense for it to be true. Lovecure ignored the passing researcher, eyeing him with suspicion. Was it for talking to _“himself,”_ or for staring out the window at what might’ve been nothing but rain clouds to those without a keen eye? Lovecure didn’t think too much about it. It didn’t matter.

“Anarky.”

“Anarky?”

“Anarky is an entity,” it clarified. “Made of the souls of those willing to resist disaster.”

“Uh… And by that you mean?”

“I mean what I said, Lovecure. Anarky is an entity that is made of the souls of those willing to resist disaster.”

“Fuck,” was all he said.

“Fuck indeed.”

Lovecure left the window, walking down the halls now with some level of purpose. Reaching into his lab coat, he took his flask from an inner pocket and popped it open. A long, burning drink of whiskey prepared him to ask more. The eyes all disappeared as he got further into the hall, screwing the flask shut and haphazardly placing it back into his hidden pocket.

“Can we stop it?”

“Not particularly how you are,” it responded as Lovecure opened the door to his office. He went inside, slamming the door harder than he meant to. The entity tried to summon a proper explanation through the alcohol fog as Lovecure sat in his office chair. He spun back and forth a bit, sensing that it wasn’t done speaking.

“In practice, the only way to take care of Anarky is to join Anarky.”

“Well, that’s not what I asked,” Lovecure responded.

“I know it isn’t,” the entity bit back. “But there isn’t much we can do.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing how you are now,” it repeated.

“This is another excuse to consume me,” Lovecure pointed out, used to its games.

“Perhaps.”

Lovecure looked to his office window now. Perks of having your office wall be one that outlooks the outside world. The orb was more apparent from this slight change of angle. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it was like a great, black planet all the same.

“That’s what they all said,” the entity chuckled, having been listening in on his thoughts.

“They?”

“There’s a hymn written by one of the survivors. A great, black planet is a common description by those who’ve seen it.”

“Well, how’s the hymn go,” Lovecure asked, a bit impatient.

“It’s long.”

“Hymns are short,” he replied.

“I never said it was a normal hymn,” the entity said just as plainly.

“Fine, fine. Give me uh…” His voice trailed off as he tried to think. “The most important lines.”

“’Ah, I have cast out mine own flesh. Ah, to escape a concrete death. Ah, there was no other way out. From that crashing orb.’”

The entity didn’t sing the lines, but there was a melody to the way it spoke them. Lovecure didn’t like the way that sounded what-so-ever. He popped the lid off his flask yet again to take another long drink. He’d be out soon at the rate he was going, but he was too sober for this.

“If those are the most important ones, I don’t know that I wanna know what the other lines uh… Are about.”

“’Too little too late for salvation. A losing war.’ None of it’s pretty.”

“I get the picture,” Lovecure groaned.

“’Nothing's broken. Neither fine. Shell laid out upon the ground. Curse on my eyes. A black hole where my mind ought to have been.’”

“Ey, ey! You can stop.”

The entity laughed some, earning a sigh from Lovecure with the weight of a million men’s frustration. He got up out of the chair, walking to stand at the window again. He couldn’t help but stare.

“Is the planet Anarky, or is this just uh… a sign of it’s coming?

“The planet is not Anarky,” the entity explained. “Rather, it is the tragedy Anarky doesn’t know how to stop.”

“Now, this is some helpful information,” Lovecure said with a hint of gratitude and a slur.

“Anarky is likely already here.”

“Here? Like uh… In containment, or somewhere else?”

“Somewhere else,” the entity said.

“Let me guess. We wouldn’t be able to contain it?”

“Perhaps a fraction of Anarky, but not all of it.”

“Fuck,” he said in simple irritation.

There was silence for a time. It slipped past them both as Lovecure stared down the orb with the intensity of a man who not only hadn’t planned to die, but quite frankly, wasn’t going to tolerate something killing everyone else. His co-workers hated him, but Lovecure wasn’t one to let innocent deaths just… Happen.

“So there’s nothing we can do,” he asked.

“Well, now that you mention it,” the entity said in an amused mumble.

Lovecure cocked a brow. The entity laughed as it quite purposefully forced him to look at the clouds that covered the rest of the orb.

“Your foundation may just be capable of stopping it.”

“Finally, some good news,” Lovecure sighed.

“…If you can convince them to.”

“Oh,” Lovecure responded. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an old reference to an OC of mine named Anarky. Nothing else really. I might do more involving other canon SCP characters? Who knows.


End file.
